This invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of the Saxifragaceae family. The botanical name of the plant is Hydrangea macrophylla (Thunb.) ‘BCHY-14.003’.
The new cultivar originated as a seedling from a controlled cross between the patented variety ‘BC9.2’—U.S. Plant Pat. No. 23,758—which was the seed parent and the variety known to the inventor as ‘Charm’ which was the pollen parent. The seed parent, ‘BC9.2’, has large attractive inflorescences, florets with a distinct pigmentation pattern, and desirable characteristics for commercial production of ornamental plants for growing and transport in pots.
The variety ‘BCHY-14.003’ has relatively small sepalous florets and the upper sides of the sepals of the sepalous florets are predominantly white with a pigmented outer rim. On the under sides of the sepals of the sepalous florets the pigmentation bleeds towards the center of the floret as the floret matures. ‘BCHY-14.003’ has compact, attractive inflorescences with relatively small sepalous florets. ‘BCHY-14.003’ also has a compact growth habit which makes it suitable for growing in 4″ pots. The pigmentation pattern of the upper sides of the sepals is long lasting. Not only does the white pigmentation on the upper sides of the sepals persist with very little of the color of the outer rim bleeding toward the center, but the sepals also resist turning green as the infloresence ages. The inventor observed the pigmentation patern lasting on the upper sides of the sepals for 5 to 6 weeks when the plants were kept at 62 degrees Fahrenheit at night and 70 degrees Fahrenheit during the day. Below is a table comparing the new variety to similar varieties.
TABLE 1U.S. Plant PatentU.S.PP20, 705U.S. PlantNew VarietyPlant Patent‘Glory’ (Pollen Patent‘BCHY-23,758ParentPP15,91214.003’‘BC9.2’of ‘BC9.2)’‘White Robe’Leaf size9.0 cm wide ×11 cm wide × 14.5 cm 16 cm wide × 11.0 cm long16 cm longwide × 18.5 19 cm longcm longPlant 11″ in 6″ pot.17″ in 6″ pot.17″ in 6″ pot17′ in 6″ potheightStem Strong, butStrong, butStrongStrongstrengthbenefits frombenefits frombeing stakedbeing stakedSepalUpper sides ofBoth sides ofUpper side Both sides Pigmen-sepals aresepals areof sepals is of sepals tationR.H.S. 155 DR.H.S. 155 CR.H.S. 155D are R.H.S.(white group)(white(white group); 155 with edges ofgroup) with Underside ofD(white R.H.S. 59 B edges ofsepals is group).(red - purple R.H.S. 63 AR.H.S. 155 D group). Under(red - purple (white group)side of sepals group).are R.H.S 155 D (whitegroup) but pig-mentation of edges of R.H.S. 59 B (red - purple group) also bleeds toward center of floret as the floret ages.Sepalous 40 mm50 mm45 mm65 mm to Floret 75 mmSize -Diameter
The new cultivar ‘BCHY-14.003’ has been successfully asexually reproduced under controlled environmental conditions at a nursery in Half Moon Bay, Calif. under the direction of the inventor with its distinguishing characteristics remaining stable.
Asexual reproduction was first accomplished when vegetative cuttings were taken from the initially selected plant. Examination of asexually reproduced, successive generations grown in Half Moon Bay, Calif. show that the combination of characteristics as herein disclosed for ‘BCHY-14.003’ remains firmly fixed.